PMD: Shrapnel Damage
by Anti-Blupressants
Summary: The marine is a force to be reckoned with. So why bother messing around if you aren't ready for his killing tactics?


**_*GASP!* What is this?! A non-Rio fanfiction?!_**

**_Yes; it's true! I have wrote something other than Rio and I'm pretty damn proud of it too! So I hope you guys in Pokemon enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)_**

* * *

**_Meet The Soldier (Corporal Shepard):_**

* * *

_Bombs _rained heavy on the Charlie Team, as Corporal Shepard ducked into the FOX Burrow, another word for the cantonment; It's primary used to escape bombings and planning out terms of attacks. For now it's being used to cover the squad from the Artillery Barrage and the power of the lethal M2-Browning Machine Gun. The base, formally clean and neat, was scattered with debris and the paper used to assassinate a Terrorist Group leader.

The walls were now riddled with bullet holes since the M2 -Browning showed up on a hostile jeep. Shepard noticed that the entrance to the base was riddled with holes as he passed by; he popped a few shots from his sidearm return fire and yelled for his common soldiers. Shepard told them on his COMINT finally managed to get to their armory and he picked up every gear from his locker. His body armor, grenades, His trusty M4 Carbine Rifle; magazines,

Corporal Shepard held his modified M4 Carbine Rifle at the entrance, waiting for his fellow team to arrive. He crouched down behind a rock and kept his rifle pointed at the aluminium and clicked on his COMINT, He heard feed back but heard the harsh talking of the Squad Commander, barking orders to any, and everyone on the field, who still had ears or a body to listen and take action. He noticed a change in the frequency and he decided to tell his position.

"Charlie Team-3 to Charlie Team-1. I'm pined down in the FOX Burrow, If I leave I'll be shot to shreds!" Shepard awaited for feedback, he heard a click and the Squad Commander was responding to his outcry.

"Corporal, Now may be the most inportant thing in your life is to get to the Extraction Point, alive. Any survivors of the bombings must be brought back with out hinging your performance, if they do their to be left behind, to get to Point A to Extraction Point. Any hostiles are to be met with extreme prejudiced and terminated. No quarter givin'!" He barked, obviously chewing on tobacco. Something just didn't sit right with his statement: Where they going to leave soldiers behind?

"Sir... am I hearing correctly? You said to leave soldiers behind..." Shepard started to creep to the entrance, noticing finally the fire has stopped and he took this chance to break out of the fort. He stalked out and noticed the Taliban terrorist trying to reload the Machine gun. Shepard to his chance to rush out of the firezone, He needs to get the survivors from the firefight and get out alive with everyone. He kept his Carbine pited in front of him and kept walking. He clicked on his COMINT and started talking.

"Charlie 3 to all members of the Charlie Squad; is anyone down and needs help?"

"Negative!"

"Negative!

"No sir! In the Extraction point treating all wounds."

"10-4! I'm hit and pinned down; Charlie-5 Charlie-3 I need immediate help! I repeat! I need help!"

Shepard lowered down the goggles from his helmet to shield his eyes from the dust and he nodded, the only thing he needs to know his coordinates. He pointed his rifle behind him, in case anyone tried to be cute. He turn back to his COMIT and clicked it back on.

"Charlie-5 Cords, now!" Shepard barked his order. moving into a building to get out of the open. He ducked behind a couch, occasionally looking behind him. He noticed his COMINT click on and the young soldier, Charlie-5, giving him coordinates with distinct landmarks. He wasn't far from where he was, but'll be a hell of a walk to the extraction point. He stood up and decided he would take the back alleyway and if he can find a jeep, or that Jeep they where using to try and kill him, he would use that.

He crept out of the building and shuck along the walls of the alley. Shepard held his rifle in front of him, occasionally looking behind him. He decided that this way needed to be blocked, in case a random patrol decided to be cute and shoot him in the back... or worse. He crouched down and rigged up enough C4 explosives to blow the building he's next two sky high.

He ditched the place, hoping to get out of the blast radius, he started to move towards the Coordinates Charlie-5 sent him. He took the detonator and clicked the button; blowing the building behind him sky high.

Shepard took advantage of the explosives to double time it to the Coordinates of Charlie-5. I grimaced as I heard shouting from the hostiles; I could understand them but they where speaking in code words that I can't be bothered to pick out. I had to get to the jeep and get C-5.


End file.
